pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Necessary Evil
The Characters: The Phoenix (AKA: Crimson Phoenix) The Insurgent (The Stig) The Hypnoid (AKA: Robert OIliver) Kill Shot (AKA Ethan Roberts) Death Toll (AKA Charles-Henri Sanson) Things to do: Com-link The Adventures so far: The Prison Break The Underground Irregulars - Contacting the Sewer-folk and the power of Terron up 5xp Beware the Sleeper - Betrayal at sea Rescue the Presidents Daughter up 10xp Alien Bloodsports - Breaking up an illegal V'Sori Fighting ring. When Killshot went out for a beer up 15 xp Raid on New York Naval Base Into the mind of the Hypnoid up 20xp Escape from Alcatraz Encounters at Atlantic General and the search for Deathtoll - Red Cross up 25 xp Deathtoll and the Hyperdrones - Hunting the Hunters The Safe - The Mysteries of Capone. up 30xp Shifting Sands - The Cosmic Robot of the Outsider Deathtoll pays the taxi fare - Rescuing Deathtoll (again) from the V;Sori convoy. up 35xp Fear and the Private Healthcare system (AKA Terror in Terrytown and how they made a monster out of the Hippocratic Oath) Contacting Colonel Clone and his Cleverly Copied Camrades up to 40xp Recruiting the Blood Cult and Meeting Willy the fish Death of Willie the Fish and new suits. up 45 xp Raiders of the Lost Temple Rescuing the turncoat up to 50 xp The Garden of Dr Devolution and Deorbitting the Alien weapons The Endgame upto 55 xp The End... After taking down the alien weapons, the group sped to the Northpoint area to discover the greatest of Earths Heroes, Champion had been converted to a super-powered drone. It had defeated Dr Destruction (revealing him to be Aquarion) and would have quashed the resistance armies if it had not been stopped. Thankfully the group were able to overcome Champion and then the world froze. They fought at the whim against the Champions of the V'Sori invaders. Dr Destruction, The Insurgent, Kill Shot and Death-Toll were among the dead, but ultimately they decided against taking the fight to the V'Sori homeworld. Only the Hypnoid and Crimson Phoenix survived. The Hypnoid organised the remaining and shell-shocked communities of the world into a single world government with himself as the elected President. Crimson Phoenix lived a life of celebrity luxury and adored by millions from her Luxury manor in the Alps or her Summer home in the South of France. Colonel Clone and the Hippocratic Oath took positions in the New World order and ushered in an age of rebuilding and prosperity. Start City was renamed Memorial Island, where great statues of Kill Shot, Death Toll, The Insurgent, Dr Destruction, Aquarion and the other champions against the V'Sori were erected in honour of their memory. The V'Sori wait beyond the Solar System, expanding their Empire. At least they can deny the stars to Humanity. The setting: Star City *North Point (N) - Upper-class neighbourhood for human sympathisers includes the SOCorp Headquarters *Beachhead (NE) - V'Sori Stronghold, the alien's fortified and heavily guarded home neighbourhood. *Eastpoint (E) - A working class residential area *Tempest (SE) - A mixed area, heaviest hit by storms off the Atlantic, features a lightning tower that gathers electrical energy for the city. *Southpoint (S) - A derelict area largely ruled by gangs and the criminal element features the Tenements, a series of high-rise slums. *The Docks (SW) - Industrial docks and ferries. The area is under the thumb of organized crime, which keeps its possition by appeasing the invaders *West Point (W) - Water, power and gas utilities are located here, but further inland are human-run shops and bars. Features the SeaBridge linking it to the mainland *Prospect Point (NW) - The site of the death of Champion, now a residential area for V'Sori only. *Uptown (Inland North) - Former business district, still features sky-scrapers and the Star City University (Where the children of collaborators can learn more about the "true history" of the V'Sori and the technical skills that will benefit the alien empire.) *Downtown (Inland South) - A run-down part of the city, where cheaper businesses exist alongside cheap apartments. Rumour has it the Black Market is strong here. The Piranha Tank: A strip club This Diagram shows the ground floor, there is also a half-sized basement filled with old furniture and other junk in long-term storage and the top floor is completely open-plan. All the windows and doors are boarded up with either chipboard or thin metal sheets. NPCs of Note: Doctor Destruction - Head of the "Terrorist Group" known as Omega. A former super-villain, rated as one of the most dangerous terrestrial threats. Warlord Gryphon - The V'Sori warlord in charge of Star City's operation. Perhaps one of the most lenient of the aliens, he allows some human freedoms. Jerry Pere - the Human "Mayor" of Star City, a snivelling sell-out. Willy the Fish - Mobster and smuggler who opperates out of The Docks Michael Munroe - A resistance contact who recently won the drag-race.